Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 30: Happy Ending, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 30: Happy Ending, Wendip


The spacious downstairs room in a cosy, wooden house in the middle of the forest echoed with just a few quiet sounds that mixed into a unique composition: the logs in the fireplace cracked, trees outside rustled from a gentle, Autumn breeze, and occasional, sloppy, wet sucking noises signified that Dipper Pines was still caressing his girlfriend's breasts.

Even though he was just two inches shorter than her, he used that excuse to snuggle on her bosom regularly during foreplay, or after making love to her, and worship her gorgeous mounds she hid under her lumberjack shirts, not that Wendy was the one to complain.

But she also knew that tonight, Dipper was doing that deliberately, prolonging something they've been debating for a while.

\- Dipper, what's wrong? - she asked, gently ruffling his chestnut hair, which alarmed him at once.

\- Wha-No, nothing, Wendy!

He replied quickly, burrowing his face between her breast again, and resumed his kisses, together with a theatrical moan. But Wendy's hand pulled him by his scruff, bringing him face-to-face with hers.

\- Dip, we've been together for more almost ten years, I know when you're lying. Not that you were difficult to read before... - she rolled her eyes.

Dipper shied away for a moment, though he remained positioned over her naked body, as if he couldn't leave the post he's been assigned to. In the meantime, he took a glance at their house. Built and finished two Summers ago, thanks to the help of their friends and families, it was a perfect place they could've dreamt of. Photos and maps decorated almost every inch of walls, and several shelves hosted souvenirs and less-dangerous objects from countries and dimensions they've visited. Their basement, locked with a quantum lock, was a home to several valuable magical artefacts, as well as a small pile of gold, which grew every few weeks thanks to the ghost of compound interest they caught in a bottle one Winter.

And yet, there was something unnerving about this relaxing, satisfying life that has been bugging Dipper for a few months now.

\- Wendy, do you really want to do this? - he finally asked, meeting her eyes.

He was afraid he might see anger or disappointment on her face, just like a few other times they've discussed that before, but to his surprise, he found her smiling, as wildly as she did when he was caressing her.

\- I do, but only if you want as well, Dipper.

This was the point of no return he was afraid of. Something he desired and simultaneously dreaded, and just like his lie before, something Wendy could read from him as easily as any of his books in the study upstairs. She cupped his face and brought him towards her, crossing her legs behind him, underneath their favourite, plaid blanket.

\- Dipper, I know you're scared... It's not that I'm not. But... Didn't you say you wanted it?

\- Yeah, I did, but... - he paused for a while - Don't you want to keep on adventuring? Don't you like it over, you know, sitting in one place, even if it is amazing?

He took another look at their living room.

\- That sounds more like you. - she joked - Think about, Dipper. What have other people our age done in their life? Finished college, maybe went abroad once for some trip? We've done that and been around the world twice. And there are two books with your name on them, how many folks in their thirties do you know who have done that?

\- Yeah, but it's not like they are accepted by the scientific community... - he grumbled automatically.

\- Because they are old stick-in-the-mud folks who have never seen a percent of the stuff we've seen. - she countered - Those who know what you're writing about, also know you're good.

She gave him a quick kiss.

\- And hey, I reckon we'll be travelling in a few years again. For holidays. - she smiled and winked. - And it's not like we're gonna run out of local business to take care of.

\- Well, I guess you're right. - Dipper chuckled. - There's still so much stuff in Gravity Falls to do.

\- I know of one thing to do right now...

Wendy spoke in her low, alluring voice, bringing Dipper's body closer to hers, locking her arms and legs around his. Years of adventuring turned the stick-figure of her friend into only slightly more muscular stick-figure of a boyfriend, but that small change was enough to drive her crazy. She let out a loud moan, throwing her head back when he felt him between her thighs, and instinctively moved her hips to accommodate to his position and make his welcome even easier.

\- Oh, yeah... - she moaned, hoping her voice would jump-start him quicker.

She was not disappointed, since from a moment after that, she didn't have to pretend anymore. Dipper grunted, pushing himself deeper into her, his warm breath tingling with tiniest of hairs on her neck. Neck that soon was being kissed by his hungry lips, in between his thrusts, that seemed to only speed up with each one.

\- I love you... love you, Dipper...

Wendy kept spilling her words into his ear, and when he pulled his head up, she was more than happy to see that aside from the grimace of the physical strain on his forehead, she could see a glimpse of confidence she has managed to spark, and Wendy knew she'll do everything to keep it burning.

\- You... you are amazing, Dipper...

She shrieked, when a particularly strong push made her body arch, momentarily letting go of him. She closed her arms and legs around him again, in an irrational fear he might leave her.

\- You are... flippin' fantastic, too... Wendy!

Dipper grunted, lowering himself onto her again, reacting to the sudden change. Their faces were now inches from each other, their breaths visibly mingling, and though they both desired their lips to be locked together, they also had more to say, even if their sentences lost structure long time ago.

\- You are the strongest... coolest... oh, god, Wendy...

\- And you are the sweetest and smartest, Dipper, you are...

Their bodies rocked together like a well-oiled machine, Wendy reacting perfectly in sync to his pushing and pulling. The gentle cracking of fire was replaced by steady creaking of their sofa, as well as the unmistakable sound of their flesh hitting one another, as Dipper buried himself deeper inside her with each powerful lunge. Their breaths was quickened, and not just from the fevered love-making, but from the multitude of confessions they've been whispering to each other, half of them lost between another.

\- Wen... Wendy... You are... you will be...

\- ...the best... you're gonna...

Wendy huffed, clutching his neck. She wanted to look him straight in his eyes.

\- You already are so... so... beautiful...

\- And you're gonna be...

She could hear and see his climax coming, just from the grunts in his voice, and the spastic moves of his muscles.

\- ...be... be...

Hers was close as well, and she wanted it to happen precisely at the right time, just like she's been preparing this evening for the past weeks.

\- You're gonna be... a great father!

\- ...the best mo-..

Her words mingled into her cry, which in turn set off Dipper's orgasm, just when he was about to finish last compliment. With a groan, he gripped her waist tighter and slammed himself inside her one more time, spilling his seed into her in several, short bursts, muttering her fragmented name with each one, until he ran out of energy and collapsed onto her body, making sure to stay inside her, though her legs tightly locked behind his back made any other move practically impossible.

Wendy's lips found his at once, and for a moment the two shared their air, and their chests moved in sync, one rising when the other one fell.

When they parted, Dipper looked at the radiant, glowing smile that seemed to brightened Wendy's face and enhance every single feature of it. Adorned with her long hair spread around her head like a red halo, Dipper saw nothing else but content and confidence in his girlfriend's sparkling eyes.

\- You... You really think so? - he asked, still breathing heavily.

\- I don't "think", I know that, Dipper. - she chuckled, repeating the answer she's been telling him for the last month.

She gave him a quick peck, which predictably turned into another long, soothing kiss, as Dipper seemed to regain some of his strength he used up before. The young couple lay together, savouring their mixed tastes, fragrances, and the heavenly feeling of their bodies joined as one, occasionally twitching when waves of one's orgasm still rocked them, long after they thought it would subside.

\- Though of course... - Wendy suddenly spoke - In order to be a great dad you have to *be* a dad in the first place, Dip...

The corners of her mouth curled into a mischievous smile, and she looked down, between their joined bodies, forcing him to do the same. They parted, and as she spread her legs, Wendy exposed her used sex, covered with her juices, glistening and reflecting the incandescent light of the fireplace. Between her folds, like a pearl adorning an oyster, a tiny glob of his cum shone white, unable to leak down thanks to the pillows underneath her bottom they put there just for that eventuality.

\- You're gonna have a busy week, honey. - she said, looking at the calendar on the wall, where several consecutive days were marked with red dots. - But I reckon you like working from home...

\- Best job in the world - he replied cockily, snuggling back to his position - Especially if you don't have to leave the bed.

They shared another long kiss, this time, while their hands explored their backs and hair.

\- Ready again, Dipper? - she asked, moving her hand between their sweaty bodies, stroking his slick, sticky cock, trying to test the waters - We still have the nectar from the vilas, if you need...

\- Oh come on, Wendy. - Dipper scoffed - I'm not *that* old!

Before Wendy could explain that she didn't mean to suggest anything, Dipper grabbed her legs, pushed them into the air, and then further onto her body, just to give himself an even better access to her opening. With a sharp plunge, Dipper Pines burrowed himself inside her in one move, with one clear aim on his newly settled mind. The sofa creaked, and the lovers cried their name in unison, as Dipper proved his virility throughout the night, spilling himself inside her more times than either of them could count.

And when hours later he lay on her chest, completely spent from their love-making, listening to her gentle snores, and admiring the satisfied face of his girlfriend, he came to the same conclusion as Wendy have in the months prior she made her decision. It wasn't an end, just the beginning of a completely new adventure. And no matter what will happen, he was glad they were travelling together.

Though by end of day three of her cycle, he had to start drinking the vilas' nectar, just to keep up with Wendy's ravenous desire. Good thing they lived just on the side of the mountains...


End file.
